Jcink Features
Whether you're new to Jcink or just want to make sure you understand all the mechanics, here's an outline of all the different aspects you may be missing out on! User Links Bar At the very top of the page is the user links bar. On the very left it'll show the account you're logged into, as well as give the option to log out and switch accounts. On the right hand side, there's the User Control Panel, Private Messaging system, new posts, alerts, and friends list. Accounts The very first character account you register will be what Jcink calls your Parent Account: this means that every subsequent character account can be linked to the parent account as sub-accounts. You do not have to stay logged into your parent account; feel free to switch among them or use a different one as your primary account. However, using the parent as the primary is easiest for software purposes. In the subaccounts page of the User CP you have the option to link sub-accounts and create new sub-accounts. In the alert options page , you also have the option to push all alerts to the parent account, meaning you get all alerts for all characters on one account. Regardless of whether an account is a parent account, sub-account, or unlinked to any other account, the settings are individual and specific to that account. That means all accounts can have their own avatars and signatures, as well as allowing you to enable different skins for different characters if you'd like! User CP Features Clicking 'My Controls' will take you to the User CP. The summary page shows the email associated with that account as well as fun stats like your total posts, registration date, average posts per day, messenger stats, and a notepad area. This notepad is private to you and can be used to save things across browsers, so feel free to store notes, ideas, post fragments, activity check templates, or anything else you'd like! Messenger Jcink's built-in PM system is private, extremely reliable, and helpful, and we highly recommend using it for private communcation with other members on-site. Any official communication from the staff team will be done through PM, and we do ask that you do the same if you have any official questions or concerns. There is currently no limit to the amount of messages that can be saved in the inbox or various folders. To save a copy of a PM you're sending to someone else, just make sure to tick the box at the bottom of the compose message screen that says 'Add a copy of this message to my sent items folder'. The other option, 'Track this message?' attaches a request for a read receipt. This is not automatically sent like many platforms: instead, the recipient has to click 'send read receipt' for it to be marked as 'read'. The Message Tracker page shows which PMs with read receipts are 'read' vs 'unread'. Subscriptions Here you can manage your subscriptions to indidivual topics as well as entire forums. Subscriptions are enabled by clicking 'track this topic' at the top of the first post of any thread or by clicking 'Subscribe to this forum' at the bottom of any forum. Through the User CP you can choose to have new posts/topics sent to your email or show up as an alert on the board or both! This is super useful for making sure you know when your threads are posted in, when your want ads are posted in, or anything else you don't want to miss. Note that subscription options are per account, so make sure to subscribe only from one account or that your settings are the same across all your character accounts or things might be inconsistent. Personal Profile The first link, Profile Info, is where you can enter all your miniprofile information, plus some extras. All the miniprofile fields are considered mandatory. This includes: *Alias: the name you go by on the site *Character: the character whose account you're on. Try to keep this as similar to the canon list as possible, omitting extraneous titles *Age: the age of the character. To keep this consistent, please use numbers, not letters (i.e. 20, not twenty) *App: the link to your app. This doesn't need an HTML link or anything, just the URL. *Shipper: the link to your shipper. *Powers: your character's power(s). Ideally for consistency the powers should be listed as what they appear as on the power listing, separated by a & but that's less important. *Member group: high school student, university student, local, or new local. Make sure to update this if/when your character changes member groups! *Member title: a quote by your character. Don't include the quotation marks and try to keep this on the shorter side as it will mess up the miniprofile spacing if it's over three lines long. *Character gif: the link to a gif of your character. As with the app and shipper, this just has to be a link. The miniprofile gif is 208x125 exactly, but anything with similar 16:9 ratios will work as it will resize. The only optional thing really used is a birthdate (which we prefer to be filled out, but please make sure it's your character's birthdate, not yours!) Signatures are optional, but we highly recommend including your character's dialect or accent for easy reference as that's something other characters might notice. While most people don't have a traditional image character signature, you are more than welcome to do so! Just please make sure the image isn't larger than 500px wide so as not to stretch the board. For character avatars, they should be exactly ''250x350 and can be hosted elsewhere or uploaded to the site. If you need help with images, please feel free to request one from staff ! Improperly sized avatars will show the default avatars underneath and it looks messy, so we do ask that this is done properly. Only one avatar is required, but a lot of members like to have rotating images so that a new one shows up every time you open a page. This can be done with image randomizers like this one (requires a new 'account' for each character) or this one or this one. Please note that most randomizers do require you to host the image elsewhere! Options Alert settings are just what it sounds like. Here you can customize whether certain actions will trigger an alert on the board, send you an email, both, or neither. We ''highly ''recommend that you enable emails for private messages, as this is how the staff will communicate for anything official. Please make sure that if you disable this, you check your inbox regularly so as to not miss any messages. If we PM you and include a date you must respond by (this is almost always if you miss an activity check and we need to hear back by a certain date), not knowing you were sent a PM is not an excuse. You can also enable or disable alerts being pushed to a parent account, auto-subscription to any topics replied to, and other things. Most of the other options in this list are self-explanatory. Please note that the site default time zone is set to North American Western Standard Time (UTC-8) so you'll need to change this if you live in another time zone and want the times on the site to be relative to your time zone. Under board settings, you can change what skin you have. You can also change this at the very bottom of the board; there's a drop-down that will automatically change your skin depending on which one you click. Note that all our site templates will automatically be themed for whatever skin you're using! For skins, we currently have five options: * the bright, colorful, default Up skin * a light, more monochrome Paperman skin * an in-between, less colorful Cinderella skin * a dark, colorful Villains skin * a dark, less colorful Wall-E skin Alerts and Tagging The alerts page shows all alerts, both from subscriptions and from user tags. We ''highly ''recommend using the Jcink tagging system so anyone you post for will receive an alert, even if they haven't subscribed to the thread or forum. In order to tag someone, you must include a @LAST somewhere in your post. If the character name has special characters like accented letters, make sure you copy it ''exactly in uppercase before you post. Jcink's software is a little buggy and you're not able to edit tags in for characters with accents. Please also remember that if you quote a post, you must rewrite the tag! The @LAST automatically converts to a USER=#,# tag so you can edit a post multiple times and the tagged person won't get a million alerts. (For anyone curious, the numbers correlate to user id, user group number.) If you quote a post and do not rewrite the @LAST, the USER=#,# tag will not send a new alert! Alerts in your Alert page will not automatically delete themselves, so this is a great way to keep track of posts you owe as long as you've been tagged in them! DoHTML DoHTML is enabled for all members. This allows you to use HTML as well as BBcode when posting. DoHTML is very straightforward: all you need to do is include a dohtml at the beginning of whatever html you want to use and a /dohtml at the end. You can combine DoHTML and BBcode in the same post. Please note that while BBcode will automatically convert line breaks, dohtml will not! While in HTML you have to include a br or p tag for breaks. CSS and Javascript are also able to be used through DoHTML. Please note that due to the way Jcink loads pages, if you quick-edit with Javascript, you will have to refresh to have it work properly! This is most notable in the application: if you quick-edit an application, you will have to refresh the page to be able to properly tab through it again. Category:Out of Character